1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to puzzles and, more specifically, to a name puzzle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention is a puzzle which includes a plurality of interlocking pieces, preferably made of heavy cardboard. The assembly of the pieces results in openings sized and shaped to receive specific letter pieces. Letters, preferably of a different color than the other pieces, are then placed in the openings to spell a person's name.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,230,263, issued on Jun. 19, 1917 to William H. S. Alexander, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,477,322, issued on Dec. 11, 1923 to T. M. Degheri, teach jigsaw puzzles in the shape of animals or other objects. U.S. Pat. No. 1,276,344, issued on Aug. 20, 1918 to M. A. Gilman, 1,854,999, issued on Apr. 19, 1932 to B. Ralls, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,020, issued on Jun. 22, 1982 to David Zacharin, teach puzzles having indicia such as words or numbers. None of the prior art, however, teaches the concept and structure of a jigsaw-type puzzle with through openings into which letters are inserted.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.